futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
People's Revolutionary Kuomintangball
The People's Revolutionary Kuomintangball is the pro heeavenlist and socialist left wing nationalist branch of the original Kuomintang that claims to defend the pure socialist legacy of Sun Yat Sen. History Initially the Heavenly Movement led by Chang wanted to dismantle all of the Kuomintang, because according to them the ideas of Sun Yat Sen were not being represented by them anymore. But then a group that emerged in Taiwan to fight against the sectarian government became affiliated with the Heavenly Movement and then was tolerated as the legitimate Kuomintang. The PRK kept a close relation with Jiangist ideas during the middle history of Ling Chinaball, this made the image of the group damaged among the most traditionalist factions, however oficially the group continued being loyal not to ideologies but to the government and the sage council. After the fall of Ling Chinaball, the Wongists went on to blame the PRK for its support to Jiang revisionism. With this the group had a major break, the most conservative factions inside the PRK claimed they never were supportive of Jiang ideas. Then a purge on the organization happened, the leaders of both the political and military wing declared their loyalty to Wong and conducted a purge against the Jiangists inside the organization, more than 500 were killed in this event. Giving full support to Wong and Sun Chinaball, the PRK kept its position inside the Heavenly Movement of China after their military killed the Jiangists, also its armed wing continued active as part of the Revolutionary Patriots Defenders of the Motherland, the organization of all pro Wong military groups in China. During the War Period they continued fighting alongside heavenlists against the war and feudal lords that emerged, later they didn't recognize Kuomintang Republicball as a legitimate government and called them bourgeoisie traitors who sold China to the foreign imperialists. Then the PRK fled to Singapore in exile together with other groups. The PRK kept military activities in China with the rest of the resistance and when the Heavenly Movement was reorganized under the leadership of the communists of the People’s Swordball and United Chinaball was founded, the PRK supported the People’s Sword rule and was once again recognized as part of the Heavenly Movement being legalized. However after the monarchists took control of China once more, the PRK was again put in the illegality and persecuted together with other heavenlists, being them forced to go into exile to Singapore once more with the rest of the Heavenly Movement. The PRK was an active group in the armed resistance against the Chinese monarchies and Japanese Empiretangle, even though its leadership was in Singapore, they continued sending support to their supporters in China. They were also betrayed by New China Empireball and continued being persecuted and fighting against them. The group was also active in the fight against Second Empire Of Chinaball and AWTOball, when Kung Chinaball was formed, the PRK was recognized again as part of the Heavenly Movement and they could finally return to China. Ideology *Chinese Nationalism *Tridemism *Heavenlism *Left Wing Nationalism *Authoritarianism (official, pro Wong factions) *Democratic Socialism (formerly, pro Jiang factions) *Anti Capitalism *Anti Imperialism *Anti Monarchism Category:Chinaball Category:Taiwanball Category:Tibetball Category:Tringapore Category:Chinese-speaking Category:Pro-Chinese Category:Ling China Category:Socialist Category:Nationalist Category:Anti-Capitalist Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Anti-American Category:Anti-British Category:Anti-STORM Category:Anti-Anarchist Category:Future Organizationball